


It's Not the Energy Drinks

by FandomClouds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, FandomClouds is bad at tags, M/M, davesol - Freeform, how to take care of your computer geek, something's wrong with sollux, tentadick, xenosex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomClouds/pseuds/FandomClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes up to a very grumpy Sollux. It's not exactly the flu, but it's just as contagious. Pillows get eviscerated and hormones are everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Energy Drinks

Waking up to angry grumbling coming from the other room in his dorm early in the morning was not, if you asked Dave Strider, a good start to a Saturday. He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but the annoyed sounds drifting through his (very thin) wall made him sigh and sit up, yawning. He felt his back crack as he stretched, throwing the covers off as he got up to get some breakfast, resigning himself to the fact that he was not going to be able to get back to sleep.

Bare feet padding against the wooden floor Dave made his way to the tiny kitchen that was calling his name. Passing the living/dining room (a space with a couch and a coffee table) he almost missed the mutterings of a very grumpy-sounding pile of pillows. Frowning, he backtracked and went around to the front of the couch where he saw his roommate on the couch, surrounded by throw pillows, muttering to himself and looking generally miserable.

"Hey Sollux, you feeling okay?" Dave asked the gray ball of anger hugging his knees to his chest. Sollux's loose black t-shirt hung on his trembling frame, hair mussed and full of...feathers? Sollux had apparently clawed his way through several pillows and the evidence was strewn in a circle around him, only adding to the confusion.

"Do I look okay?" Sollux snapped. He was slowly eviscerating yet another innocent pillow, its fluffy innards drifting to the ground while Sollux appeared not to notice the mutilations. Dave held up his hands defensively, moving slowly, as if approaching a wild animal.

"Hey, man. It's just a question. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Dave asked, legitimately concerned. He might get raw, visceral joy whenever he riled up his nerdy roommate, but that didn't mean he didn't care if Sollux was sick. "I told you to lay off the energy drinks. Too much of a good thing."

"It'th not the energy drinkth," Sollux sighed. He rubbed his eyes with shaking hands, looking exhausted, high color on his gray cheeks. He looked like he had a serious fever. "Thorry. You're human; thith doethn't happen to you." His tone had become somber, voice raspy, like he had been screaming. Dave reached toward him to check his forehead, but Sollux back away, eyes wild, hissing "Don't touch me!" The shaking got more violent, Sollux scrambling back as far as he could. "And put a damn shirt on, Thrider!"

"What doesn't happen? Humans get sick. Can trolls even get a fever? Don't you guys have higher body temperatures than us?" Dave wondered aloud, suddenly curious as he gave Sollux space. Trolls were so different from humans in so many ways, and Dave was secretly fascinated by it (but would never admit it out loud).

"I'm not thick. I wish I wath. If I wath thick I could be cured." Sollux said the last few words in an irritated tone. Dave sat on the couch next to Sollux, clearing the space of feathers, listening intently. Sollux took a deep breath, then began his explanation.

"Every thix or tho of your human monthth, trollth go through a thycle, red and black alternating. For a few dayth, usually two to three, trollth get...well, it'th usually around the time the imperial droneth would come around on Alternia, tho our bodieth tell uth it'th time to fill a pail tho we don't get culled. Even though we're not on Alternia anymore, our bodieth haven't regithtered it. Right now my internal thystemth are telling me I'm going to die if I don't get it on right now. It ith taking everything I have to not jump you right here and now. And your lack of shirt is _not. Helping._

"Why? Do you find me unbearably sexy?" Dave asked, flexing his muscles and giving Sollux a look that could rival Blue Steel. Sollux rolled his eyes, but looked like he had trouble not staring at Dave's bare chest.

"Hardly. Right now I'd be willing to get with anything that breatheth and walkth on two legth," Sollux retorted, voice shaking slightly. Dave could tell he was very uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject.

"So, what happens during the different cycles?" Dave questioned. Sollux looked grateful for leaving the other conversation and answered.

"Well, the red thycle, for one, ith a lot tamer. It'th eathier to ignore. There ith a dethire for a matethprit, and it'th thlower, more gentle. The black thycle ith...intenthe. It involveth a kithmethith, and much harder to ignore. Your body geth hot, hormoneth are everywhere, every inch of you acheth, and any thort of bodily contact feelth like an invitation to fuck on the nearetht thurfathe. It can only be thatithfied with biting, clawing, hair-pulling, bruithing..." Sollux trailed off, shifting uncomfortably, looking a little dazed. His mismatched eyes were glazed over and he was panting, lost in his own head. Sollux shook himself back to reality and had a look of determination on his face. "It would be eathier if I showed you. Clothe your eyeth."

Dave knew that his roommate had weird mind powers, and one of them was projecting thoughts. He did as instructed, knowing he was about to find out what it felt like to be Sollux Captor, computer geek extraordinaire. He felt fingers lightly touch his temples, which was the only warning he got before he was bombarded with sensation. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he was hyper aware of everything going on. And there was a faint smell wafting toward him, one that made his mouth water and groin tighten and a moan nearly escape his mouth. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone, and everything was back to normal. His eyes fluttered open to see Sollux staring at him.

"Whoa. That's...intense." That's all Dave could say, the memory of those sensations sending his head spinning. "So...can you do something about it? You know...take care of yourself?" Dave asked, vaguely uncomfortable asking his roommate if he could jack off. Sollux shook his head.

"Already tried. Apparently the black thycle can only thtop with a kithmethith and really, really rough thex." He looked resigned and so hopeless that Dave just had to do something about it, if only to rid himself of the image of what Sollux would look like pleasuring himself and feeling his body scream to watch it happen. He shoved Sollux down, pinning his wrists above his head on the couch leaning over to kiss Sollux. It wasn't a proper kiss - he licked the black-haired boy's lip, then covered his mouth, in a show of dominance and ownership. Sollux moaned into his mouth, the sound hitting him straight between his legs. In a sudden movement they were sitting upright, Dave on Sollux's lap to straddle him and grind against him, eliciting amazing sounds that Dave needed to hear more of.

"More. Need more. Need harder." Sollux's panting pleas sent Dave wild, ripping Sollux's shirt over his head and staring at the surprisingly toned torso of a person who sat in front of a computer all day and consumed Doritos and Red Bull like a religion. Dave noticed odd scars, three on each side of his chest, right over his ribs. He dug his fingers into one and Sollux cried out, hands scrambling for purchase.

"Wha...?" Dave wondered at the violent reaction, Sollux panting like he just ran a race.

"Thcarth from my grub legth. Very thenthi _tiiive!_ His voice rose in pitch as Dave licked one all the way across, then went back up to attack his mouth. 

"You thought that was good. I'm going to blow your fucking mind, Captor," Dave promised, his voice heated and dangerous. He wiggled his way to the floor where he was on his knees, looking up at Sollux. "I can't wait to see what kind of freaky alien parts you have."

Sollux looked very confused as Dave pulled down Sollux's yellow pajama bottoms, head reeling when he took in the site of something that looked like a...tentacle? Yes, and it was the same color as Sollux's face when he blushed, and it was...there were... _two._ And they were moving, curling and uncurling, as if searching for something to bury into. Dave had the sudden image of one of them wrapping around his dick, the other fucking his ass and he let out a low moan, rubbing himself through his boxers.

"What are you...oh god what the fuck are you doing?!" Sollux cried out as Dave's face neared the writhing...thing. It made sense; trolls had incredibly sharp teeth and this probably never occurred to them. He gently flicked his tongue against the tip of the one that wasn't thrashing as much and Sollux went wild, head dropping back and positively _howling_ as Dave took one into his mouth, jacking off the other as best he could with the hand not rubbing himself to relieve some of the ache. 

"Oh fuckohfuckohfuck don't thtop pleathe don't you dare-" Sollux's voice broke off as Dave worked a finger into the slit below his (junk? tentadick?) and started moving it in and out, slowly, groaning at how tight and wet he was. Sollux's back arched and he was threading his fingers through Dave's hair, yanking hard. Dave released his mouth with an obscene pop and stood up, ignoring the whine of protest from the troll currently a begging mess.

"You said it was black, right? Well, good thing I like it rough." Dave didn't wait for a response before grabbing hold of Sollux's bigger horns and stroking. The boy beneath him went rigid, except for his psionics, which crackled madly. Dave quickly took his hands away, breaking the spell, and before he knew it he was pinned against the nearest wall, held in the air by red and blue electricity trapping his wrists above him. Sollux was on him in an instant - claws raking down Dave's pale skin, hard enough to leave pink lines and draw a little bit of blood. Sollux was taller and thinner than Dave, who was shorter and more muscular. Sollux's bulge (let's stick with that) was currently wrapped around Dave's dick, slathering it with sticky yellow fluid. It was wet and warm and felt so good that Dave's eyes closed and he didn't give a shit that he was moaning and cursing like a sailor. Suddenly one of them was inching its way back, closer to Dave's hole and he nearly whined with need.

"Oh god. Sollux, please, please-" He choked on his words when he felt the tip of it squeeze past the tight muscle, so dirty and so good and so wrong (right). His hands clawed at nothing and he made noiseless screams of need.

"What? Do you want this? Me fucking your tight little ass while I stroke you, hearing you moan like a whore and beg me to fuck you harder, deeper, like the needy bitch you are?" Dave was so gone at the words and the image it painted that he hardly noticed Sollux's lisp disappear when he talked dirty. He rocked his hips forward, a silent plea for more.

"Yes oh god please all of that," he panted, and then he swore his heart stopped when the bulge in back worked its way in, an easy slide due to the excess lubrication it naturally produced. Then it started to move.

"FUCK! Oh my fucking god Sollux _please!_ Oh my fucking god it's so good!" He was screaming through clenched teeth, trying desperately to hold back while Sollux writhed faster inside him, brushing that magic spot that made him see stars over and over again, too much and not enough all at once.

"You like that? God, Dave, you're so fucking tight inside. You want to cum, don't you? Filthy little slut, just needs to get off, needs to get fucked over and over till you can't move," Sollux purred, moaning between every few words. Sollux's moans were designed to make Dave crazy - short, sharp, and so damn sexy Dave needed to hear more. Needed it like he needed air to breathe. He rocked his hips, making Sollux go so deep he swore he felt it in his skull. 

"Oh god Sollux I'm gonna cum I'm so fucking close-" Dave bit off with a short yell as that spot inside him was prodded again.

"Cum for me, Strider. Cum all over me like the needy little slut you are. Show me how good I make you feel. Show me you belong to me." Sollux growled the last words in a voice Dave had never heard before, and it sent him over. He came with a shout, yelling through his orgasm as he was wracked with waves of pleasure that seared through his veins like fire. It seemed to go on and on, and then Sollux was right there, spurting into him so hard he felt it, feeling it drip out of him. Suddenly he found himself on the floor in a puddle of yellow - Sollux had lost control of his psionics and dropped Dave, who was trying to catch his breath. Sollux sank to his knees beside him, in the same state.

"So, is that what you needed?" Dave managed to get out between pants. Sollux couldn't respond in words so he just nodded, looking as spent as Dave felt. The blond rolled out of the sticky mess and got up shakily, throwing a pointed look over his shoulder. "I'm going to go clean up. Care to join?"

"Is that even a question?" Sollux responded, following him to the shower, with a stupid grin on his face that said, _I'm so fucked and I'm going to love every second of it._


End file.
